Sailor Wars: Crystal Archives
by Kurisuta
Summary: The history of all that has been recorded, written down by Queen Shizuru of the Planet Venus. If you look, she might beat you up. Part and partial to the Sailor Wars series, but this is the part that is not revealed, but implied by the authoress
1. Silver Millennium

**2500 B.C.**

**Silver Millenium, Moon**

**Silver Alliance **

"I present to you, she who has brought peace to our Galaxy at last, Queen Selenity!" Luna called out.

Selenity stood and was crowned by her two advisors, refugees from the now fallen planet Mau. A place ravaged by something called 'Chaos'. A shadow crossed the silver Queen's face, but then the smile returned as she met the eyes of Earth's crown prince, Raizen. He was a demon and so dwelled in Elysion, ruling over the dreams of mortals. He stood with his sisters, Nehellenia and Galaxia. The twins were embodiments of bad and good dreams, respectively.

Yosei, creatures of magic, did not dream. Not ever. She smiled at him. In her rule she would be sure to join Elysion formally to the Alliance. As the music began and she was pulled into a dance, even she started to forget that this was her coronation party.

But so did they all. For one moment in history, the Mercurians with their spiritual bending powers did not fight against the warlike Jovians, who hailed from their capital of Asgard, and had a much more warlike way of dealing with things. No, it was something about the Moon itself that quieted the dispute to a dull roar. Enemies became rivals and rivals became friends.

Luna watched with joy until Ishizu, daughter of Chronos, approached. "They seem so happy. But look at the sky-I see a comet."

Luna turned, knowing better than to take this as an idle comment. Her gold and black dress matched the gold in the starlight, but not in that comet. It was blue-like ice. "Have you warned the Queen?"

Ishizu smiled, a smile Luna had learned to fear. "Be calm, Lady Luna. The Queen has this well handled."

As if on an ironic cue, the stone struck the moon. It was small, but there was a passenger. A woman, made entirely of ice and snow, descended from the comet. "The Earth." Her voice was high and cold. "It is you who has allowed it to be infested!" She pointed at the Queen, who stood firm, her crescent staff appearing. "You allow it to be ruled by the SUN'S CHILDREN!"

Ice skittered across the tile floor, causing guests with weaker ankles to fall, and healers to run out in aide.

Raizen stepped to Selenity's side. "The Earth has always been protected by the Sun up close and the Moon from afar. Who are you to change anything!"

"I am Snow Queen Kaguya," The woman said. "I created the first Ice Age. This world was mine. Until your SUN had to melt that away."

Selenity frowned. "I believe your are mistaken. Because I am the Queen here. But this is a party, and it is not time for fighting. Let's make this quick."

She lifted her crescent staff and whispered. "You are banished."

**2500 B.C.**

**Tsukino Shrine**

**Jomon Period, Japan**

Darkness was resolute in his form. Raizen knew this. He was the one of the last of the Mazaku, the highest class of yokai clan that stalked around in the shadows waiting, just waiting, to pounce on another sweet morsel of flesh.

Yokai, called 'demons' by the humans of earth, were dark creatures, indeed, and got stronger by consuming the flesh of others, taking their power. Raizen favorite prey were the powerful ones; a better challenge that way. The strongest humans or yokai. But never yosei. Those creatures, the Fae of this world, were as poison to he and all yokai. But he loved to kill any and all things, even if he couldn't eat them. They fought with such arrogance, acting as if they could stop him.

They were always wrong, in the end, and he would get his delicious, blood-stained treat. He liked them because when he ate anything with great power, it was added to his own strength. He would need that strength to take over the Maikai, demon world.

_If I can keep it up, _he thought. _I will become the next King of the Maikai. I can lead my class to victory and leave this pathetic human world in the dust._

Such were the thoughts of the great King of Maikai. He believed none suffered as he, the last of his kind did. None suffered to claw their place into history. None begged for acceptance. So no one would ever understand him. That was his reality, until that dark night. The night he met her.

* * *

For a cosmic deity to come down from the heavens to the blood soaked earth was an odd thing. Selenity knew this. And yet she could not help it. The moonlight touched the earth, and she also touched it, tears falling for the human race. It was snowing, but the ground still ran red with blood.

She called upon her wings to make themselves invisible. It would be best if no one knew what she was.

_Yosei, Yosei_, it echoed in her head. _Make this world clean. Stop the bloodshed._

She stared up at the glowing orb that was the clear full moon, her spirit home. "Are you telling me to rescue a planet with no star?"

_Its star waits for you. It needs your nurturing, Selenity__._

Her long silver hair pooled at her feet as she stepped onto the balcony. Her eyes, echoing the moon in appearance and glow, suddenly turned toward the door. She was suddenly aware she was being sensed and watched by a fierce yokai. She was also heavily aware that her violet gown was see-through.

* * *

Raizen felt her eyes lock with his, but felt no guilt for watching her. It was like watching the moon, with its soft, cooling presence. He took a step forward.

"Who are you?" she said, eyes changing from their previous softness to a sharp gaze.

He opened his mouth, but found that, although he had faced the strongest yokai in all of the Maikai, he could not speak sharply to her. His demeanor was softened by her presence. He stopped his advance.

"My name is Raizen," he said gently, showing her that his claws and teeth were retracting. "See, there is no need to be on your guard. I will not harm you; I do not think I could if I tried."

The woman seemed surprised; as if she had been expecting a fight; although there was nothing in her hands except sparks of bright lightning. Perhaps she was some sort of white medicine practitioner? Raizen had heard whispers of them in the Far West.

Whatever the sparks were, she extinguished them, almost as if relieved. "I, too, do not wish to fight, Raizen. I am Selenity. I am the yosei of the moon."  
He believed her.

* * *

Selenity was shocked that he did not attack. The land here ran with the blood of humans, and she knew for a fact that he was of the kind that ate humans. She had disguised herself as a human woman, weak and vulnerable, to see if this planet could be saved.

_It can,_ she realized. _He believes my words and has faith in me. He is different from any man I have ever met, demon or human._

Her silver eyes met his fiery golden ones. A glittering tear slipped down her cheek as she recalled that she must return upon the moonset.

He wiped the tear away, his face showing that he had thought of the same thing. "We will not be lonely tonight. I will love you enough."

* * *

And so, in the utter darkness, kissed by pale moonlight, Raizen and Selenity became one. The soft skin of the untouched yosei was scratched and pulled at by the aggressive claws of the yokai. Her healing hands erased his regrets and battle-scars. His blood mated with hers, giving her a brave spirit she had never felt before.

But before they could say goodbye, she faded into moonlight, returning to her spirit home on the moon. Raizen stared up into the sky, and Selenity stared down to the earth. They each clung to their mark, never to be alone again.

* * *

**2000 BC**

**Silver Millennium**

**Silver Alliance**

Starlight shone down on the couple standing under the arch, before kings and nobles of the Alliance. Artemis and Luna walked forward and crowned the new king and Queen.

Queen Selenity brushed back her silver veil and kissed Raizen deeply. Artemis handed the golden sword to the two of them and they touched it, ceremonially sealing it into the Holy Stone. They exchanged pentacle rings, and their staffs appeared in their hands, presenting them to the court.

"We now present the King and Queen of the Silver Alliance, Raizen and Selenity." The Mauan advisors released the golden and silver crystals, and they were called into the staffs. Applause was heard all around.

The two smiled and a light glowed in Selenity's chest.

"Oh...""What?""I felt something now," she said. "That two stars are being born inside of me. That soon, our daughters... two new sailor soldiers will be born."She held the bouquet of flowers as they walked up the aisle."Say... Until our duties end someday, will we always protect this planet together...""We will," said Raizen. "Of course we will.""Will we always live together?""I promise. We will always be together."They kissed._"I promise too"_ she thought. _"I will always protect you."_She ran outside._"And I will always protect our precious friends."_She joined the other ladies."Raizen!" she called.Raizen looked at her in the starlight._"Someday we will be gone,"_ he thought. _"New sailor soldiers, new stars will be born... But Selenity, you will forever be immortal. For all eternity, you will be the most beautiful, brilliant light."_

**1900 BC**

**Silver Millennium**

**Silver Alliance**

"Kurai... Reiko..."

Selenity leaned down and kissed her babies.

"My pretty girls. I'm truly glad you were born," she whispered. "Now, let us celebrate. Everyone, come in!"

Four small girls in sailor suits ran into the room.

"Congratulations, Queen!"

"I've been waiting for you," said Queen Selenity. "Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus! The four newest warriors!"

They knelt to her.

"Queen, we have been eagerly awaiting this time. We shall devote our lives to protecting the kingdom! So that someday, they may grow up strong."

"Soon, they will grow, and catch up to you," said the Queen. "It shall be fun. I wonder what kind of princesses they will become."

People came to the Queen, bringing gifts. It was well known that the King was keeping conference with the Alliance leaders in her stead at the moment. But the Queen was still aglow in happiness.

"Queen, a gift!"

"Congratulations!"

"Here's a gift!"

A dark woman, cloaked in shadow, entered the room.

"I, too, have a gift," she said.

The four girls ran between her and the baby.

"For the biggest celebration on the moon," Nehelenia said, "I was the only one not invited."

"Polluter of the holy palace!" shouted Venus. "Who are you!?"

"Well," says Nehelenia. "Even I live on the moon. But I come from the depths of the moon."

"You lie!" said Jupiter. "You don't live on the moon!"

"That's right!" said Mars. "You crept into this planet in secret, to spread your darkness as an incarnation of bewitching evil!"

"Uninvited guest," said the Queen. "If you are looking for peace, and want to stay on this planet, we shall welcome you. But, I shall not allow you to bring the darkness of evil to this planet!"

"That's funny," said Nehelenia. "You, too, were brought to this planet from far across the galaxy. Are not our origins the same? Queen, the darkness is necessary. If you will simply take my hand... If you will accept the darkness..."

"Stranger!" shouted Mercury. "Begone this instant!"

"Where there is light, there is darkness. The darkness calls to the light, and the light shall call to the darkness again!"

Nehelenia began glowing with power.

Queen Selenity grasped the crescent moon wand, and held it out at her.

Nehelenia was absorbed into the Mystical Silver Crystal.

"I seal you!" the Queen said. "Forever inside the world of darkness!"

She pointed the wand at a large mirror, and Nehelenia was spewed into it, locked inside.

"A present in celebration!" Nehelenia said. "That you should receive my beautiful curse! Before long, this kingdom shall perish. The beautiful Princesses shall die without inheriting the throne. That is my present! And when my curse is fulfilled, the Silver Millennium shall be destroyed."

**1500 BC**

**Silver Millennium**

**Silver Alliance**

It was a fairly cool night and a slight breeze blew the Queen's silver hair behind her. It was the night of the 800th anniversary of the Silver Alliance and the Silver Millennium was hosting a huge ball in honor of it.

Raizen led his Queen around the dance floor, worry filling his mind. Galaxia was going to attack. He just knew it. But how to break it to Selenity? That was the question.

She looked so happy, dancing with him. How could he break her heart with this bad news?

"Raizen? Is something wrong?"

He looked down at her. "N-no." he lied. "Nothing at all dear." Raizen shook his head to clear it of the thoughts of the evil red-headed witch.

Selenity studied him, her head cocked to the side. "You're lying to me. Don't think I don't see through it."

Raizen sighed, running a hand through his already messy white colored hair. No way he could lie to the woman he loved. He had to tell her the truth. "OK. Fine. Coming to see you isn't the only reason I came here tonight."

His wife stared up at him, a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you know how we've been fighting Galaxia?" she nodded.

"Yes, I was a little confused to why you allowed the celebration. As the Earth is under siege, and you're the leader of the Elysion army."

"Was. The Earth _was_ under attack."

Selenity interrupted him once more. "Was? You're saying it's over? That's great! Just wonderful! Is that why you came here?"

Raizen looked at her grimly. "Selenity, no it's not like that."

Her face fell, happiness turning worry. "What happened?"

Raizen paused, thinking of a way to tell her what had happened before he had escaped to the moon.

"Tell me the truth. I'm tired of the protection. I need to know so I may protect the children! I want to know what is going on!" she demanded.

"It's Galaxia. She stronger than we thought. She attacked Elysion in the middle of the night. Killed everyone in her way. Everyone. Including…"he broke off, his voice cracking, unable to continue his sentence.

"Hundreds of people died, Selenity. She took the Generals too."

"No…"

"She's not done yet. She wants to take over the galaxy. Knowing that, her next target is probably going to be here."

Selenity gaped at him, tears in her eyes. "No, Raizen, that can't be happening…. It just can't!" she cried, a tear running down her cheek.

The tall man wiped the silver drop from her face with his thumb, gazing down into the blue eyes he loved. "I never wanted to tell you this way. I'm sorry, Selenity." He leaned down once more to give her a lingering kiss.

* * *

Smoke and dust hung heavy in the air. Fires burned brightly in the distance. Explosions rocked the large white palace. Rubble decorated the once white rocky landscape.

Selenity looked out at the small battles that raged around her. Her home had been destroyed.

What had started off as the party of the year had turned to a living hell in a matter of seconds. It was a great blur to her. one minute she had been in the warm embrace of her loved price, the next she had been ripped from his arms by an detonation that had sent the top of the chateau sky rocketing.

She had lingered only long enough to see four familiar faces at the front of Galaxia's army.

None of that mattered anymore to her. Not when her childhood home had been blown to bits. Dead bodies littered her beloved flower garden.

Selenity's eyes filled with tears as she spotted a girl's body at the other side of the trampled blossoms. She pushed her silver locks over her shoulder and began heading for the fallen girl. The hem of her snowy white gown became stained with blood as she made her way across the spur-of-the-moment battle field.

The sickly sweet smell of death filled her nose while tears welled up in her eyes as she approached her destination.

The sight she was greeted with was disturbing, the bodies of not just one, but two of her guardians, some of her best friends. Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she saw Sailor Mercury, also known as Queen Ami of Mercury, lay closest to the distraught Queen. Her sailor senshi fuku bloodied and torn, a short sword piercing her stomach.

Queen Makoto of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter, had fallen next to her. Green fuku almost burned away. Electrical burns covered her tanned skin. She lay on top of a tall, currently dead man with shoulder length brown hair, whom Selenity recognized as Nephrite. One of Raizen's Generals, who had been captured, and most likely turned to Galaxia's side.

Not far away, Zoicite sat lifeless, a dagger of ice in his back.

Glancing over the puffy shoulder of her dress, Selenity saw the fires she suspected to be from Mars and Jedite fighting.

'Minako and Kunzite must be nearby, if they are not already dead.' She thought appallingly. Fresh tears sprang up at the thought of the Queen of Venus. Her closest friend and leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus.

Thinking about the Kunzite made the young Queen ponder of her beloved. Even as the conflicts between the earth and moon grew exponentially worse their love only became stronger.

A loud roar pounded in her ears, ripping her from her thought of the King. She saw part of the palace collapse and heard yells from the still standing part.

Selenity turned to face the once perfect palace she called home. She knew that voice that had yelled out. the voice that had once whispered sweet nothings in her ears, words of love and promises to be fulfilled. And it had come from the Nursery!

_'Please let them be alright.'_ She begged in her mind as she picked up the heavy skirts of her dress and stepped daintily over the lifeless forms of her friends. Swiftly and like a ghost she ran towards the palace.

* * *

Everything was eerily silent. Selenity paused to look at herself in a cracked mirror that had fallen from its place of the hallway wall. Her pale face was dusty with tear streaks cutting through the grime. Smudges of dirt and what looked like blood decorated it.

Her pale hair, usually kept up in odango (two buns planted on either side of her head with pigtails that fell from them reaching the floor), was frizzy and matted with dirt. The buns were falling out, and the ends of the fair strands that trailed on the floor were tinted a blood red, as was the bottom of her dress.

Wait. Why was she thinking about such things as her appearance when her beloved could be dying, or worse, already dead?

Selenity ran down the rest of the hallway, vaguely aware of where she was heading.

Thud.

She had run into something hard. Looking up she saw the well-known sapphire blue eyes of her prince.

"Raizen." She gasped, "You're alright!" hugging the much taller king. He had changed into his black and silver royal armor, his cloak still hanging from his shoulders. A golden sword sat in the sheath that hung from his waist.

"Selenity." He breathed, taking in her haggard look. "Where have you been! I got the children to safety; you must preform the seal!" he held her at arm's length to look her in her red rimmed eyes.

"Not just yet!" She whispered. "We must seal the crystals within Kurai and Reiko!"

Raizen nodded and carefully led her back to the room he had just left in his search for her. The two rulers placed their hands on their infant daughters and allowed the crystals to be sealed within them. "I want you to stay in here. You could get hurt out there. A war's no place for a Queen."

"But-"

"No buts, Selenity. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well maybe that's how I feel about you!" she gushed out before he had a chance to say anything else.

"I love you too much! The senshi are dead. Your generals too. The witch turned them against you! I just don't want you to end up the same!" she cried hysterically.

"I know." he stated simply as he lead Selenity towards the balcony of the partially destroyed room.

He gazed up at the stars shining ahead. How could there be something so beautiful when death surrounded them?

He turned his head to look at the unkempt angle in front of him as he pulled a thorn less, perfectly formed, red rose from the inner pocket of his armor, handing it to her. He bent down and drew her into a scorching kiss.

She leaned against him, tears flowing freely down her face. "I love you." Selenity's voice lingered in the air as he slowly broke away from her.

"Selenity, if I don't make it back from this-"

A loud crack and blinding flash of light stopped Raizen from finishing his words.

He whirled around, drawing his gleaming blade in a fluid motion to face a tall, almost skeletal like, woman with striking cerise curls that fell to the ground. She wore a low-cut, violent purple dress that clung to her like a second skin.

The ebony haired prince held his thick cape up to shield Selenity.

A high pitched evil cackle came from the witch. "Oh look at this! The two little love birds." She called out in a mock baby tone, dripping with disgust and sarcasm. "Too bad I'm gonna have to break this adorable scene up."

"Galaxia! What do you want." Raizen growled.

Beryl merely looked up at him as if she was pondering what to say before answering in a sickly cheerful voice. "Well, I want the you both dead, and I want to steal those children of yours...making everything of yours mine."

"Like hell, Galaxia! You will never have our children!"

The ginger giggled. "Well, my dear, that can be arranged. With you and me working together, we can do anything. Now why don't you put down your sword and we can talk about this."

He only advanced forwards, pushing the sorceress farther back. "Never." Raizen turned his head towards the Queen. "Run, Selenity. Go!"

Selenity stood there, eyes wide open, frozen with fear.

"I said run!"

The sliver haired girl slowly nodded and began to creep around the side.

"No! Stay where you are!" a sword had materialized in Galaxia's had and she had it pointed directly at the moon Queen. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

The enchantress flicked her hand, causing Raizen to fly backwards, hitting a pillar, where he fell back to the floor in a clatter, landing in a heap. "He's taken care of. Now…" she turned back to the whimpering Queen before her.

Selenity cowered by the railing, trying to see if the king was still breathing. He had taken a hard blow and wasn't moving.

She gasped as the mentally insane woman cornered her. Weapon pointed at her heart. She braced herself against the balustrade; eyes shut tightly, waiting for the impact. "Please… no… no..."she murmured, knowing that it was useless though.

* * *

Galaxia was over joyed; she finally had her rival cornered. One quick jab and it would all be over.

One short prod and that little bitch that ruined her life would be dead.

Nothing but a memory.

And she was oaky, no not oaky, thrilled with that. She would be the ruler of this galaxy!

With the little bitchy, pest gone no one would be in her way.

Taking a deep breath she plunged her blade forwards, waiting to hear the scream that would be like music to her ears.

But it never came.

* * *

"Selenity!" the petite girl felt her body being shoved out of the way by a heavy force.

A low roar of pain echoed around the balcony. Selenity opened her eyes to her worst nightmare. Her prince he pushed her out of harm's way and taken the full force of the blade.

Galaxia's weapon had penetrated his armor and pierced his back. Blood had already started to pool around Raizen's limp form. Selenity crawled to his side, not giving a damn if her dress became sodden with the blood of her beloved.

"Raizen…" she whispered slowly as she placed his head in her lap. "Raizen… no… don't leave me..."Hot tear's flowed like a water fall.

She gazed once more into the ocean blue eyes she had loved since the moment she laid eyes on them. His body shuddered as he coughed, "Selenity, know that I'll always love you. No matter what happens. You'll be with me." He managed to reach into his pocket and press something into her hand. "I love you."

Selenity felt her heart rip in two as her love took his final breath and became still in her arms.

She looked down at the warm trinket in her palm. A golden star locket twinkled up at her, the lid open, a haunting tune filling the empty air.

Their locket. The one she had given him not a year ago. She remembered the day she had told him to keep it. In memory of her.

"Raizen." The cry was loud and mournful. She cradled his lifeless body to her chest. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, tears streaming.

Gently she laid him down along with the golden charm, the representation of their love.

Grabbing his fallen sword she stood up and looked the ginger in the eye. "I want him back."

Galaxia sniggered, "So do I, but not as much as I want you dead."

"Bring him back!" she howled hysterically.

"Nothing I can do now. He's dead. Gone for good."

Selenity raised the heavy Greek-styled short sword level with her heart.

Watching Galaxia, whose face turned ashen. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me."

The Queen of the moon closed her eyes. _The method of sealing the moon..._

"AAAAH!" A loud shout sounded from Galaxia, and she grabbed the sword from the King's chest and plunged it into the Queen. "You will _not_ seal your spirit and those of the Lunarians with the sword into the Holy Stone! I know your ways, bitch! You DIE this day!"

The Queen's eyes met her rival. Her hand reached out in an embrace-she didn't want to die in hatred. Galaxia stabbed the outstreched hand down. "STOP IIIIIT!"

Selenity slowly took a deep breath.

'_Everyone, I love all of you. My babies...break free of her...remember who you are._

_Raizen. Raizen, my only love. I cannot live without you. I love you too much. It breaks my heart to see you dead. Our love will live on forever. Even once we have left this world our love will last a thousand years. Longer even. I will be with you soon. Know that I am forever yours. Raizen.'_

"I love you," she called out, to Galaxia, and all the universe.

The world slowly faded to darkness...


	2. Golden Millennium

**1250 BC**

**Silver Millennium**

**Silver Alliance**

A young boy ran frantically through the palace. A mob had gathered outside, and judging by the howls of pain he could hear from the guardsmen, it wouldn't be long before they got inside. He skidded a corner, completely ignoring the ornate tapestries and beautiful jewels inlayed in the palace walls. Though he normally loved to gaze at the tapestries and the pictures of his family, now he had no time.

He could hear footsteps thudding behind him, and the unmistakable clank of swords. He could also sense magic in the air, powerful magic. Not as powerful as his father's- but still powerful. And it was seeking him.

"Where is he? Tell me where he is, demon scum!" a woman's voice shrieked.

"You'll pay for this attack on the royal family-" the loyal guard's defiant statement was abruptly cut off, and instead turned into a scream.

The boy's eyes widened. Trembling, he dared not look for the source of the scream. Instead, he ran even faster, sweat beading his brow. His hair flew out behind him in a white arc. Still, the boy didn't care. He had only one desire: to escape. There was only one place that could protect him, a secret place in the center of the Moon Kingdom Palace.

As he came around another corner, he ran right into the chest of a guard. The boy sighed in relief as he recognized his longtime bodyguard and friend:

"Uragiri! Come quickly! We must go and find Mama and Papa!" he yanked at the man's sleeve, "People are attacking the palace!"

The two guards next to Uragiri began to laugh raucously. Uragiri himself smirked, then bent down to the boy.

"Actually, those people will be VERY interested- and very happy -to know I've found you," Uragiri said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" the boy demanded, taking a step back. He stared at Uragiri, who had begun to unsheath a sword.

"Arrogant little shit, isn't he?" commented one of the guard's who flanked Uragiri.

"Mm," agreed the other, "Uragiri, I think we should just kill him ourselves. More fun that way. Plus we can tell the ladies we slew the demon prince. I'm sure we'll be very popular after that." He grinned madly.

"Gentlemen, I think that's an excellent plan," Uragiri said cheerfully, then turned cold eyes to the boy, "Sorry, Your Highness. But you've had this coming for a long time!" With that, he swung the sword at the boy, who jumped back with superhuman speed. Uragiri and the other guards angrily chased after him.

The boy ran around yet another bend, then hid behind a suit of armor. Remembering his fighting training with his father, he slowed his breath so it was indiscernible- and calmed himself down. Then his eyes flashed red. As the three men came barreling around the corner, the boy expertly tied them up in a distinctly thick, white, contraption.

The men swore in surprise and anger.

"Did he really just tie us up in this furry crap!"

"I thought it was a ceremonial stole! Just for decoration!"

"No," Uragiri sighed, "It's part of his body. But that means it can be wounded!"

Before the other two men could react, the boy slashed their bodies with his hands- now transformed into claws. The cuts flared a bright green, and the men began to cry out in pain. The boy quickly swiped the claws over their hearts, killing them before their ruckus would summon other soldiers.

Unfortunately, Uragiri took the opportunity to stab his bonds. The boy cried out in pain and immediately released him. Ignoring the blood dripping on the floor, the boy focused on his old friend.

"Uragiri," he said, "Why are you doing this!"

Uragiri eyed the blood on the floor, then grinned, "Because your kind isn't supposed to be here. And you stole what was rightfully ours!" He launched himself at the boy, sword held high.

"I didn't steal anything!" the boy protested, dodging Uragiri's blows. Instead of answering, Uragiri yelled something indiscernible and tried to behead the boy. The boy flipped over to Uragiri's other side, then slashed through his armor and cut the skin over his heart. Once again, the bright green light flared, and Uragiri slumped to the floor.

"You were my friend," the boy whispered, staring at Uragiri in shock.

"No man could ever be your friend," Uragiri sneered, "you filthy-" His insult was cut off as the poison took effect. His eyes rolled back in his head, and after one last gasp, it was obvious the man was dead.

Painfully aware that their argument would have alerted someone a fight was ongoing in this part of the palace, the boy ran from the scene. He tried as best he could to keep the blood dripping from his body off the marble floors, but was only moderately successful. Finally he gave up, and focused only on reaching the sole sanctuary available to him.

Not even bothering to check if he had been followed, he pawed at the ornate mosaic before him. It depicted the very first royal family, the family whose example had been followed for centuries on the moon: a dark man, a white woman, and a child.

His voice shaking, he whispered, "I am a son of the Moon, I am a son of the Moon, I am the heir to the royal line of Tsukuyomi and Selene. Protect me in their names. I am a son of the Moon, I am a son of the Moon, I am the heir to the royal line of Tsukuyomi and Selene. Protect me in their names. I am a son-"

At last, the eyes in the figures swung to face him. Recognizing the moon sign on his forehead, they nodded, and the stones in the mosaic rumbled and rearranged themselves. A door appeared, and the boy turned the knob and opened the door.

Suddenly, he was picked up from behind by his hair. The boy let out a yelp of pain, and his assailant's sharp nails scraped his cheek, drawing blood.

"Little brat," the woman cackled, "did you think you could escape?" With a twist of her hand, she spun the boy around to face her. She took in his wide eyes.

"You worthless creature. Spawn of demons!" she spat in his face. The boy, for his part, wondered how such anger could come from the woman attacking him. She was beautiful, with long white hair common to the people of the Moon who had mixed blood. Her golden eyes- a solarian feature -were bright with rage.

"You are not afraid," the woman said wonderingly. Then her eyes narrowed into cold slits, and she declared, "You deserve to die." The woman unsheathed a dagger shaped like a crescent moon.

"Let go of my son," a voice said calmly, but imperiously.

Both the woman and the boy looked up, she in shock, him in relief.

"You," the woman muttered.

"Mama!" the boy said happily. With all his might, he tried to run to her, but the woman kept a firm grip on him.

"Mama!" he cried out again, this time in genuine fear.

"Did you not hear me? I told you to let go of my son," the other woman, the owner of the imperious voice, said coldly. Her golden eyes gazed at the woman threatening her child with utter contempt, and her long white hair, styled in odango with two smaller ponytails in the front, stretched down behind her. She was regally dressed in various robes, the outermost one being a light purple and covered in fur. She wore a beautiful stone around her neck. Though her demeanor was icily calm, her purple moon insignia flared, indicating her anger.

"You are no one to command me!" the first woman said furiously, her blue eyes blazing, "You crown-stealer, you whore-"

The other woman raised one elegant white eyebrow, then said, "I am no whore, and lest you forgot, I am Queen Selenity VI Erinna, YOUR queen, and thus I am perfectly entitled to command you!" Her shape rippled, and her golden eyes flashed red. Wind picked up in the chamber. The stone on the queen's chest flashed.

"Before you go sending me off to hell, and transforming into your true form of a dirty dog, keep in mind that I have your whelp."

At the other woman's words, the bright red glow in the queen's eyes faded and the wind died away. For the first time, Selenity spared herself a glance at her small, wounded, weakened child. He was very brave, but seeing his mother stand down had scared him more than before. Like many children, he had believed his mother was invincible, and though under normal circumstances she would have defeated the woman, Selenity could not bring herself to put the life of her child at stake. The sight of his blood on the floor was already making her sick.

"What do you want?" the queen spat out the words. The woman smiled, and perversely began to stroke the boy's hair. Her blue eyes staring into the queen's golden ones, she said:

"I want- and I speak on the behalf of all Lunarians when I say this -you, your husband, and your stupid brat dead! You took the throne from us! And you should be punished! With your deaths, we will get our kingdom back!"

"Your kingdom?" Selenity said coldly, "Even if you kill us, it will NEVER be your kingdom. The kingdom can only pass to those in the royal line," she looked at the woman disdainfully, "which you are not. If you kill us, the Moon Kingdom has no rulers. The holy stone will shatter. The kingdom will perish."

"Your husband, that pathetic excuse for a king, is already fighting for his life!" the woman hissed, "Have you forgotten that you were never the true holder of the crystal anyway? You were the ill-advised replacement queen! And the people have rebelled against you for what you've done!"

Selenity snapped, "Have YOU forgotten your own Senate elected me to replace the human candidate? I underwent a ceremony to make me human! To adopt me as one of your own! In doing so, the stone passed to me!" her eyes flashed, "I am its rightful mistress, and the rightful queen!" As if in response, the jewel on her chest flickered.

The woman tightened her grip on the boy, then brought the dagger close to his throat. The woman eyed Selenity:

"And how far are you willing to go to save your whelp's life?" The boy's eyes widened as the knife edged closer. He frantically began to kick and paw at the woman, to no avail. He was too weak to transform his hands into claws now, and he was fast running out of options. Eventually, he tried to bite her, and the woman shrieked in pain.

"You filthy dog! I'll kill you!" she screeched. The woman pulled the boy's head back, exposing his throat.

At that, the queen's determination faltered, and her eyes filled with fear. She reached one hand out.

"Stop! Immediately!" she cried, "I will negotiate with you!"

The woman abruptly stopped, then turned to face Selenity with a dark smile, "Very well." She yanked the boy closer to her, all the while keeping the dagger in his line of vision.

"In exchange for your son's life, I want you and the brat to leave the kingdom and never come back. Any demons who survive are to go with you. The moon should be free of you and purified of your evil influence! Besides. I know where the _true_ heiresses sleep."

Selenity struggled with the decision to give up the kingdom, but ultimately, she cared more about her child than she did about any crown. Sighing, she closed her eyes, then nodded in resignation.

"You must give us- and my husband -safe passage out of the kingdom. We will tell any surviving demons to leave with us. They will obey our command."

"Your husband wasn't part of the bargain."

"He is part of the dynasty. If you want the kingdom to be passed to you, and said heiresses, he must be alive to take part in the transfer. Both of us are co-rulers. Neither of us can bequeath it alone."

The woman didn't like this condition, but she reluctantly accepted it, "Fine. If he's still alive-"

"I have no doubt he will be. My husband is a fearsome warrior."

"-then you three will have safe passage."

"Very well. Give me my son," Selenity pressed, eager to take her child and leave this wretched place where the people had turned on them so suddenly and so guiltlessly. She only wanted to flee- somewhere- anywhere- where she could give him a safe life.

"Not so fast," the woman's eyes became slits, and she tightened her grip on the boy, "I'm not done negotiating with you. In addition, I want the crystal. And I want the throne to pass to me!"

Selenity pursed her lips, "The Meido Stone cannot pass to you. The crystal was cut from the Holy Moon Crystal, but it was made for me. Such would it have been for your prince. He would have had his own gem when he came of age."

"This brat," the woman spat, "is NOT my prince!" She made as if to slice his throat.

"However," the queen said hastily, "I will leave written orders, and I will personally speak to the rulers of Andromeda to inform them of the change of monarch. I will tell them that as such, a new crystal befitting the new queen is necessary."

The woman smiled, and her dark blue eyes lit up with triumph. Just as quickly, they narrowed in suspicion, "How can I be certain you will keep your word?"

Selenity said, "I swear on my son's life that I will speak to the emperor and write an official declaration of abdication- my husband will sign it as well -proclaiming you as the new queen of the Moon Kingdom!"

"Fine," the woman smiled, and this time her pleased expression remained, "but I will still hang onto your son until the papers are signed. When that occurs, I will hand him over to you. And I want you out of the galaxy!"

Selenity could not believe the woman was still going to keep her son hostage. She was petrified that the woman would murder him anyway after she ascended the throne. As a queen, none of the citizens would stop her.

"I give you my word that my son and I will leave the galaxy. However, how can I be sure that you will keep your word?" Selenity queried warily.

The woman shrugged, "We're women of honor, are we not? Besides, if you still don't trust me after I'm crowned- and I want you off the Moon before my coronation, which will take place tomorrow; so you'll need to leave tonight -you can always remember that I'm a neat woman. I won't want blood on the floor of my new palace," she smiled sweetly. Selenity fought the urge to kill her. The queen had to remember her son...he was more important than this cruel woman.

"On condition of my son's safety, and my husband's, my son's, and my safe passage out of the Moon Kingdom, I accept your terms," Selenity said. She gazed directly into the woman's dark blue eyes, "When I sign the papers, what regnal name should I use for you?"

The woman smiled, "Golden Queen Galaxia, for it was I who brought peace to the Moon Kingdom by banishing the demons."

* * *

**1000 BC**

**Silver Millennium**

**Silver Alliance**

Princess Kurai, the dark haired princess of the Moon Kingdom, ran through the castle. The air was chaotic as shouts of the rebellion rose up in waves and blood was spilt by the rebel fighters. But what most did not know was that the princess herself what the sole inciter of the rebellion.

It had all started when her Sailor Scout training had begun. She had been reading through the history of the Moon Kingdom, all the way back to the beginning of the Golden Millennium, when she discovered that there was a time when demons were accepted among the Lunarians. Queen Selenity Erianna IV was an inuyokai, or dog demon. She had a son as well, Sesshomaru, but they had been cast out after the first Lunar Civil War.

After that, Kurai read that her own mother, Queen Galaxia, had been the one to 'purify' the Moon Kingdom of all demons. This didn't seem right at all to Kurai

She read further. According to Martian records, the Bacchilis and Crusnik projects were kept in the laboratories, under constant survellience. But they were both dangerous, and capable of turning humans against each other. The records said that these were kept in case the humans turned against Lunar Rule.

At the bottom of the page, it said, 'see Book of Weapons for more information.'

Of course, Kurai took that book and began to read.

She read of someone called the Millennium Earl, who took human souls and reformed them into...something awful called an akuma. This person and his followers, called Noahs, were under a Peace Treaty, but it was conditional, allowing him to return when the Earth needed 'cleansing.'

As if it couldn't get worse. Was this truly what her family was? Murderers?

She had read stories of fairies as a child, and had always been told that humans forced them underground. Not true. It had been the Lunarians threat of total annihilation.

Magical humans kept in the shadows, ghosts in another dimension, unicorns going extinct. What was wrong with the Moon?

"Mother," she said. "Why did you cast these creatures from the world? What did they ever do?"

"They are unclean creatures, Kurai," replied Galaxia. "Their only thoughts are of evil. We have already begun an effort to purify the demons as well."

"Mother you cannot!" the princess said. "Where will they go?"

"Another dimension," the Queen said carelessly.

"The Magic of the Earth will resist your rule, Mother!" Kurai cried.

"You mean witches, warlocks, sorcery, wizards, and alchemy?" the Queen replied, smiling in a frightening way. "They are all in the shadows. They will do nothing for fear of purification."

Kurai was alarmed by this. She spoke to several of her ladies, discovering that many of the moon people had latent magical or youkai blood in them. Those who did wished for the time when they did not have to hide their strange abilities or appearance.

At that moment, Princess Kurai devised a plan. She went to her sister Reiko to ask for aid.

"Ane-ue, I need your help," she said to her sister, who was training in prism fuku.

"Sure, imoto-chan, what is it?" Rei answered, happy to help her sister with anything.

"It will require...the Golden Crystal."

And so the princesses gathered a following. With their powers as senshi, they led the war. And now it was coming to a close as their followers clashed with the Queen's army.

It seemed a losing battle. But Princess Kurai had one idea left. She stole away to the secret prayer room, aimed her silver wand at the Holy Stone of the Moon, and it shattered.

The Queen entered, furious. "What have you done? You know that Fate is against you! You cannot win this war!"

"The Moon has fallen, Mother," Kurai said softly. "It is over."

She snatched the Silver Imperium Crystal from her mother, and the queen crumbled, dying at her daughter's feet.

Before the rest of the Moon People could die, Rei entered with the Golden Crystal.

They put the crystals together, saying the spell:

_"The Powers of the Sun_

_And the Forces of the Moon_

_Become One in our Quest_

_To Take Us and Those Who Live_

_To Safety in Space and Time."_


	3. Crystal Millennium

**3000 AD**

**Crystal Palace**

**Azumino-shi, Nagato, Japan**

Kurai and Reiko ran frantically through the palace. A mob had gathered outside, and judging by the howls of pain the girls could hear from the guardsmen, it wouldn't be long before they got inside. They skidded a corner, completely ignoring the ornate tapestries and beautiful jewels inlayed in the palace walls; though normally they loved to gaze at the tapestries and the pictures of his family, now they had no time.

They heard footsteps thudding behind them, and the unmistakable clank of swords. They could also sense magic in the air, powerful magic. Not as powerful as their parents'- but still powerful. And it was seeking them.

"Where are they? Tell me where they are, you Lunarian _creature_!" a woman's voice shrieked.

"You'll pay for this attack on the royal family-" the loyal guard's defiant statement was abruptly cut off, and instead turned into a scream.

Reiko's eyes widened, and Kurai masked her screams with one hand. Trembling, they dared not look for the guard again. Instead, they ran even faster, sweat beading against their Lunarian gowns. The two looked like the moon and sun flying past with the hair of black and of gold. Still, they didn't care. They worried only for each other: it was their promise, and that was all that was left now. There was only one place that could protect the two child princesses in a battle like this, a secret place in the center of the Crystal Palace: the Prayer Tower.

As they came around another corner, Kurai ran right into the chest of a guard. She fell to the ground, but Reiko sighed in relief as she recognized her longtime bodyguard and friend:

"Malachite! Come quickly! We must go and find Mama and Papa!" she yanked at the man's sleeve, "People are attacking the palace!"

The two guards next to Malachite began to laugh raucously. Malachite himself smirked, then bent down to the fallen Kurai and clingy Reiko.

"Actually, those people will be VERY interested- and very happy -to know I've found you two," Malachite said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Reiko demanded, taking a step back. She stared at Malachite, who had begun to unsheath a sword.

"Idiot, he's another damned mortal traitor. They all are," muttered Kurai.

"Arrogant little shit, isn't she?" commented one of the guard's who flanked Malachite.

"Mm," agreed the other, "Malachite, I think we should just kill her first ourselves, then hand the crown princess to her royal bitchiness. More fun that way. Plus we can tell the ladies we slew the Lunarian princesses. I'm sure we'll be very popular after that." He grinned madly.

Reiko hissed suddenly. "I can't let that happen. You made one mistake, fools. You should have picked me to kill."

Suddenly a fox tail swished out of her like a viper and knocked them off their feet. She grabbed her sister by the hand and whispered, "Next time rein your damned tongue in, Kurai!"

As the three men came barreling around the corner, Reiko expertly tied them up in a second illusion of her real tail-this one just a tapestry.

The men swore in surprise and anger.

"Did she really just tie us up in a tapestry!"

"I thought it was her tail! Just now-!"

"No," Malachite sighed, "It was part of her body. But if that's the illusion then-"

Before the other two men could react, Reiko slashed their bodies with her hands- now transformed into claws. The cuts flared a bright green, and the men began to cry out in pain. The princess quickly swiped the claws over their hearts, killing them before their ruckus would summon other soldiers. "Learned it from Dad."

Unfortunately, Malachite took the opportunity to stab Reiko's tail. The kitsune girl cried out in pain and immediately released him. Ignoring the blood dripping on the floor, the child focused on her old friend.

"Malachite," she whimpered, "Why are you doing this!"

Malachite eyed the blood on the floor, then grinned, "Because your kind isn't supposed to be here. And you stole what was rightfully ours!" He launched himself at the girl, sword held high.

This time Reiko was unable to move. Not against her only friend.

"Ane-ue!" Kurai jumped and stopped the sword with her hand, cutting it, but breaking the sword. "Don't mock us, you bastard," she hissed. "We gave you longevity. Peace. And you started a WAR!"

"You were my friend," Reiko whispered, staring at Malachite in shock.

"No man could ever be your friend," Malachite sneered, "you filthy-" His insult was cut off as Kurai fiercely struck out at him. This was HER home. Her people were burning and dying and more would die. And he dared to blame it on CHILDREN! His eyes rolled back in his head, and after one last gasp, it was obvious the man was dead.

Painfully aware that their argument would have alerted someone a fight was ongoing in this part of the palace, Kurai and Reiko ran from the scene. They tried as best they could to keep the blood dripping from their bodies off the marble floors, but they were only moderately successful. Finally they gave up, and focused only on reaching the sole sanctuary available to them.

Not even bothering to check if they had been followed, the two stared at the ornate mosaic before them. It depicted the face of the current ruler.

Kurai looked at Reiko. She was beyond speech. Kurai whispered, "The moon and the sun wish to look upon the heart of the cosmos."

At last, the eyes in the figure swung to face them. Recognizing the signs on their foreheads, the Queen's image nodded, and the stones in the mosaic rumbled and rearranged themselves. A door appeared, and the princesses turned the knob and opened the door.

Suddenly, they were picked up from behind by their hair. She tossed them in a gold cage for Kurai, and a silver one for Reiko.

"So _nice_ to finally meet you," the woman smiled softly. "My name is Golden Queen Galaxia. My associate, Nightmare Queen Nehellenia, is outside poisoning your precious planet. Your Holy Stone and Ginzuisho..." She scratched the surface of it. "They have one singular enemy. One weakness. The Nemesis Crystal, created over eons, six thousand years, in fact, to kill your family. But I am a patient woman. And it is _good_ to meet my little nieces. You can't break out of those cages, by the way. So stay quiet, little bastard children. Grown-ups must kill each other now."

"Galaxia," a voice said calmly, but imperiously. "This is over. Where are my daughters?!"

"You," Galaxia stood, her fuku armor shining like gold as she drew her blade. "The bastard children that you married the earth boy for? They are locked up. And powerless in there, I assure you."

"Did you not hear me? I told you this is over," the Queen of The Crystal Millennium, the owner of the imperious voice, said coldly. Her silver eyes gazed at the woman threatening her children with utter contempt, and her long white hair, styled in odango stretched down behind her. She was regally dressed in lunarian attire, and her lacy wings allowed her swift attack. Though her demeanor was icily calm, her silver moon insignia flared, indicating her anger.

"You are no one to command me!" Galaxia said furiously, her golden eyes blazing, "You who would sacrifice me for the RITUAL! Or have you not told little Kurai what awaits her."

The Queen raised one elegant white eyebrow, then said, "Be silent! I am Neo-Queen Selenity, YOUR queen, and thus I am perfectly entitled to command you!"

"Before you go banishing me, you should remember that I have the baby princesses."

Selenity looked at her daughters. "Do you...truly have them? Did you wonder...where is Raizen right about now...?

Galaxia's eyes grew wide in terror. "You are insane! You cannot preform the seal now! You will also be-"

A bright light flashed in the Prayer Tower, and the Holy Stone grew, changing from silver to blue. Before the golden senshi could move, Selenity made a symbol in the air with her sword, and the weakened Galaxia was sealed against the stone, a chain holding her down.

Selenity ran and released her children, gathering them in her arms. "You were very brave. But now...you must go through much worse."

She doubled her form, and the double took the children below the palace.

Kurai looked up at her mother, whilst Reiko sobbed a little. "Mama, why are you sending a fake with us and not coming yourself?"

Selenity didn't stop but she spoke the words in a whisper. "Remember the story of Sleeping Beauty, girls?"

"I-I know that one!" Reiko brightened. "The girl who fell asleep for a whole hundred years! And the palace too!"

"That's right," Selenity continued, reaching the lower floor where huge crystals had grown suddenly. "This is the Toki no Byoushin. It makes everyone sleep so their time will stop. You will come home and no time will pass at all."

A dark haired woman was standing in front of a gate surrounded by the crystals. "Queen Selenity. I suppose it is time. But I did know this. I will guide them."

With one touch, the two girls were asleep in Sailor Pluto's soft loving arms, and the gate of Time-Space slowly opened. The Queen shed a few tears before saying her final words as a ruler: "Farewell, the Silence has prevailed."


End file.
